For all the good reasons
by Mimsy Porpington
Summary: james x lily - Eles eram dois em um só; em sentimentos, em abraços, em histórias, em pensamentos...
1. zero

**For All The Good Reasons  
**Por _Mimsy Porpington_

Essa fic publicada em março de 2008, e eu poderia esperar até março de 2012 pra essa republicação, mas... pra que, né? Ahahaha. – Provavelmente até lá já vou ter esquecido – FATGR é uma one-shot, JL (uma das que eu mais gosto, de todas que escrevi) e que na publicação original costumava ser só um capítulo que era dividido em seis partes e eram seis trechos em espaço/tempo diferente; Agora vou republicar, cada capítulo um trecho - seis capítulos - e vai ser tipos, pseudo multiple drabbles ou whatever. A mudança é mais por estética do que qualquer outra coisa.  
Queria agradecer os reviews e os favs de quem leu, e também pra quem leu e não deixou review. There's a place in heaven for all of you. (hearts)

Enfim, espero que releiam (ou leiam) e o coração de vocês se aqueça num raio de magia e a vida nunca mais será a mesma.  
Com amor,

Mimsy. x


	2. a falling star

_"And all the wants, and all the needs..."_

James desviou os olhos das anotações de Poções para encarar o infinito linear que se formava entre o lago escuro e o céu quase negro; Os dois pareciam um só, unidos pela suas cores quase iguais, um pontilhado de estrelas e com uma lua branca crescente, o outro refletindo isso sobre a água quieta, sem ondulações, num reflexo perfeito.

Não entendia por que ainda estava forçando a vista sob a luz da lua, tentando entender a letra caprichada daquela matéria que não lhe fazia nenhum sentido real; suas mãos estavam no pergaminho, e ele sentia cheiro de terra molhada. Os pés esmagavam a grama, o cenho franzia sempre, e o pensamento corria livre por aí; pela surpefície do lago, pelo céu escuro, ligando os pontos na estrelas, alcançando o dormitório feminino do sétimo ano.


	3. those pretty eyes

_"And they make a lovely pair."_

Os olhos coloridos corriam pelo salão; pares de olhos de diversas cores, cada um observando alguma coisa diferente, alguns olhando a mesma coisa, e acompanhados de um par de bocas que cochichavam. Dois pares de olhos se olhando de perto... Verde e castanho; juntos, como um só, um refletindo o outro, como se fosse só uma coisa, um só sentimento pairando no ar; sentimento discreto, olhares discretos.


	4. i'll fall for you over again

_"Not even if you cross my mind?"_

Olhos apertados. Bocas avermelhadas respirando com força, uma contra a outra, tão próximas quanto todo o resto dos corpos; mão na cintura, na nuca, nas costas, nos cabelos, mãos distraídas, corações disparados... pele queimando ao contato, e o espaço entre duas acabou.

Uma troca não lúcida de calor, uma embriaguez de sentimentos esmagados, prensados contra o peito, línguas se tocando ásperas.

... Sentimento preso tentando se libertar em poesia carnal, e um gemido fraco.


	5. what we were meant to be

_"A beautiful disaster."_

E de novo só olhares... Mechas vermelhas enroladas por dedos brancos, finos, e de unhas bem feitas por distração. Fios negros bagunçados sofrendo atrito por mania. Ou por nervosismo.

Lábios sendo mordidos por dentes. Dentes alheios. Mãos tão travessas quanto pensamentos correndo de canto a canto, unhas fracas arranhando músculos bem definidos... e um cheiro de maçã, manhãs de domingo e pergaminho misturando-se lentamente com um cheiro noturno, de algo puro, amêndoas e tinta azul de alguma loja do Beco Diagonal.

Pernas, braços, abraços, se misturando, se juntando em perfeição... uma noite de domingo, uma história escrita à tinta em pergaminho novo, e uma torta de maçã e amêndoas; um começo, um meio, uma história pura.


	6. dear, count me in

_"Always wanting more."  
_

Sorrisos, dentes, risadas.  
Ou o que quer que fosse.  
Não, nunca cansaria.

Uma verdade palpável, uma junção admirável. Um sentimento discreto, olhares discretos; boca, olhos, coração.  
Histórias em papel, fases da lua, um reflexo perfeito, um desejo inconsciente a milhares de estrelas grudadas no céu, que só cairiam se o desejo não se realizasse. Uma força maior do que a gravidade, ou o que quer fosse, traria um mundo de escuridão, por meio do destino.

Um desejo realizado, e não desejado com tanta força, tanta vêemencia.. nada além de um pedido, um querer, uma necessidade mais tarde.

Uma pureza desconhecida, um brilho de alma desconhecido, um sentimento desconhecido, um só fim.


	7. it's just not any kind of love

_"For all the good reasons."  
_

Mãos dadas, e sinos. Mãos dadas, e sorrisos. Mãos dadas, e lágrimas.

Mãos dadas, e um choro. Um choro fraco seguido de sorrisos, um grito até então contido na garganta.

Olhos coloridos como o dela, fios negros bagunçados como o dele.

Quando veio o primeiro sorriso, soube-se logo que ali havia uma verdadeira junção; como a torta de maçã e amêndoas, e a história à tinta no pergaminho. Um sorriso que mostrava a pureza dos primeiros sentimentos, com a empolgação das primeiras aventuras. Os dois em um. Um só.

Por ali eles poderiam partir, por ter deixado no mundo um só.

Os dois em um só.

Os dois por um só.

A pureza dos sentimentos, os risos, os choros, os choros, os choros...

Por todas as boas razões.


End file.
